Almost A Christmas Carol
by Wick3d Ang3l
Summary: Written as a product of boredom and watching WAY too many holiday movies... Based on the Charles Dickens novel 'A Christmas Carol' Please R&R COMPLETE!


Well I was bored and decided to write my own take on 'A Christmas Carol. I just started this yesterday and plan to have it finished by Christmas Eve :) Merry Christmas all! FYI: I started this before Christmas and am just now deciding ot post it here on FF. It's finished so review and let me know what you think!

**Almost A Christmas Carol**

**by ~Wick3d Ang3l~**

**Chapter One: Jaken's Ghost**

"Mr. Takahashi, look, it's snowing!" his secretary called as she looked out the window. It was starting to look like they'd have a white Christmas after all.

"Hn," he replied and continued tapping away at his keyboard.

She looked over her shoulder at him and frowned. She'd worked for him for three years and even though he was always cold, it seemed to be worse around the holidays. "They say each snowflake has a different pattern," she said, trying to appeal to his interest in science.

"Higurashi, isn't there something you should be doing?" he asked without looking up.

She frowned. "I guess I should really be trying to get out of here early. Poor Rin is horribly ill."

He glanced at her for a second taking in her sudden change in mood. He had to admit the young woman was an anomaly. "Have you taken her to see the doctor?"

Kagome hugged her arms to her chest as if she had suddenly gotten cold. "The doctor said it's just the flu and gave us some medicine, but she's not getting any better. I was going to take her to the children's hospital, but I just don't have the time or money."

Sesshoumaru held in a sigh. How did he know she was going to wedge time off into that little window he had opened? "Higurashi this is a very busy time in our office, you've known this since you started here."

She looked away. "I'm sorry Mr. Takahashi. I did not mean to impose." She walked into her own office and shut the door that joined them. Tears flowed freely down her face once she was alone. As much as she loved the security her job offered she wished she could have a more understanding boss. Being a single mom, she had enough on her plate as it was, adding on a very time consuming job and an unrelenting boss just made things that much more difficult. Now her young daughter was sick and nobody could give her an explanation. The doctor said it could be a flu bug, but that had been days ago and she was only getting worse. She supposed it usually got worse before it got better, but something just didn't sit well with her. She shook her head and started working on the sales documents she had been given. Right now she needed to focus on her work so she could get home to her child.

---

Kagome stretched and cracked her fingers as she stood. She was finally done and early too! She smiled as she gathered her things. Rin would be so happy to see her home early and she was sure Momma would welcome the break. "Mr. Takahashi! I finished my work, is it okay if I..." She stopped, seeing Sesshoumaru's brother standing at his desk.

"Come on, just have Christmas dinner with us, What can it hurt?" Inuyasha pleaded, not seeming to notice her.

"I am not interested in joining your 'merriment," he said, the word dripping with venom.

"Why can't you just get into the spirit of the holiday? This is the time of year you are supposed to think of someone other than yourself!"

"I am not joining you, please leave so I can finish my work."

Inuyasha shook his head and turned to Kagome and bowed. "Have a Merry Christmas Kagome."

"You too, Inuyasha!" she stated happily. "Oh wait! I have a card," she said digging into her purse. "Here!" A look of satisfaction crossed her face. "Merry Christmas!" She handed him a card and he smiled.

"Thank you. I'll see you later."

After Inuyasha left Kagome stood in front of her bosses desk twiddling her thumbs, trying to decide if she should ask to leave early.

Sesshoumaru looked up from his computer to see the young woman standing in front of his desk, looking as if she was ready to leave no matter what his answer was. "You are free to go, just make sure you are here at seven tomorrow morning. We have a lot to get done."

Her face dropped as she stared at her boss. "Sir, tomorrow is Christmas!"

"I know what tomorrow is Higurashi, and I don't care. I want you here at seven or don't bother coming back, ever."

"Please sir, I'm only asking for this one day off, you don't even have to give me my holiday pay! My daughter is very sick and I just want to spend the holiday with her."

He growled. "Fine, you may have the day off and the government says I HAVE to pay you. Just know that your workload will be doubled when you return."

Her face brightened a bit. "Thank you so much sir! Have a Merry Christmas!"

If possible the corners of his mouth dropped even more. "Hn," was his only reply.

---

Sesshoumaru looked at the clock and sighed. It was well past six and he supposed he should be leaving. While he'd much rather stay and get work done, he didn't want to deal with the pesky night guard who felt it was his responsibility to keep anyone in the building company.

He shut down his computer and gathered his things, making sure to lock his office door behind him. He put on his heavy coat and wrapped a scarf around his neck, after all New York could be very cold in the winter. As he stepped into the elevator he started to reach for the parking garage button but hesitated. Usually he never made his final check of the lobby, but tonight something told him he needed to so he pushed the button for the first floor and waited as the elevator slowly made its way to the lobby.

When the doors opened, he saw nothing out of the ordinary, but a muffled sound caught his attention as the doors started to close again. He stepped out and looked around to see his normally happy-go-lucky secretary sitting in a chair, but what disturbed him most was that the noise he heard was the sound of her quiet sobs.

The sound of hollow footsteps on the tile floor caused her to look up. In a flash she was on her feet, she quickly wiped her eyes and plastered on a fake smile. "Mr. Takahashi, what are you doing here?"

"I was leaving and stopped for my nightly walkthrough, I believe the better question would be what are you doing here?" he asked, his eyebrow raised.

She twiddled her thumbs, opening and closing her mouth as she tried to think of an excuse. Finally she sighed, deciding just to tell him the truth. "My car won't start so I've been trying to get in touch with a cab service, but all of them are busy..."

He quickly pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number. "I need a car here at the office. ... No, it is for my secretary, she will give you directions when you get here. ... You have five minutes." He hung up and looked at her. "One of my drivers will be here to take you home, and I will have your car towed to a mechanic tonight."

She looked at him, mouth slightly agape. Never had he offered to help her in the slightest. A small smile crossed her face as she bowed. "Thank you very much sir!"

"Hn. I will stay and walk you to the car to make sure my driver knows his orders."

She nodded and they spent the next few minutes in silence. When the car pulled up, she grabbed her things out of the chair and followed him out the door.

Outside a woman and a young girl stood by a red bucket ringing a bell. "Can we trouble you for a small donation sir?" the woman asked.

Sesshoumaru turned and glared at the woman. "The state takes its cut of my hard earned money to help the under privileged, I believe that is donation enough to your... cause," he spat before turning back and heading toward the car.

Kagome turned and gave the duo an apologetic look before dropping a few coins in and followed after her boss.

The girl muttered something under her breath and pulled out a mirror. Suddenly a light swirled within and the woman smacked her in the back of the head with a fan. "Wrong show Kanna!"

---

"Momma! You're home!" a little girl yelled as she jumped into her mother's arms.

Kagome smiled, but her face soon contorted into a frown. "Rin, you're burning up!"

"Rin is better now that you are home."

Kagome shook her head as she took off her coat and shoes. "Where is grandma?"

"She's in the kitchen. We were making cookies for Santa!"

"I can see," she said as she took in her daughter's appearance. There was flour on her face and in her hair and Kagome couldn't contain a smile. "Why don't you go get cleaned up and then you can come help me make dinner?"

"Okay!"

Her heart and mind were heavy with worry as she watched Rin skip toward the restroom. She walked into the kitchen and laughed at the sight of her mother covered in flour. "Thank you for everything."

Mrs. Higurashi jumped, startled by her daughter's presence. "What do you mean honey?"

"I mean, ever since Kouga... You've helped me so much and I know I don't do much to show my gratitude."

"That's nonsense! Having you and Rin here with me is thanks enough. You buy groceries, and you help with rent and bills. If anything I should be thanking you!"

Kagome opened her mouth to speak, but a sound from the bathroom caught both women's attention. Her legs had never moved so fast. "Rin!" she yelled out as she dropped to her daughter's side. "Momma, call the hospital, I think she's having a seizure!"

Her mother just nodded, hands to her mouth in stunned silence. It felt like an eternity as the minutes ticked by waiting for the ambulance to arrive.

---

Sesshoumaru glared as he watched a young boy walk toward him as he headed back into the building.

The boy stopped and gave him a long look before smiling and beginning his carol. "God rest ye merry, gentleman! Let nothing ye dismay!"

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed and the boys' voice caught in his throat. "Leave your nonsense to someone willing to listen," he grumbled and disappeared into the building.

The ride home was quiet as always and he parked his car for the night. His footsteps were light through the door and he gently shook the snow off his winter coat before hanging it on the rack. He looked into the kitchen to see his staff working diligently under the order of his head-maid, Kaede. "When will my supper be ready?" he asked coldly, surprising the elderly lady.

Kaede jumped and turned to him. "It should be ready soon sir!"

He nodded. "Have a servant bring it to me in my study."

"Yessir!"

Once he reached his study he sat down at his desk and pulled a few documents out of his briefcase. If Kagome wasn't coming into the office, he supposed he would stay home as well, but he could at least get some documents prepared.

A noise in the hallway caused him to look up. He ignored it, but when it came again he found his curiosity could not be squelched. He opened the door slowly and shrugged. Probably just one of the servants. He turned and caught the glimpse of someone standing by the fire place. When he turned fully there was nobody there and he shook his head. Perhaps a drink would calm his nerves from the busy day. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he poured a glass of scotch. He closed the folder on his desk and grabbed some kindling to make a fire.

Once the fire was built, he leaned back in his seat and sipped his drink. Another noise interrupted his thoughts, this time it sounded as if someone was ringing a bell. His eyes narrowed against the dark as he looked around, seeing nothing he started to stand. The sound of the bell was followed by the clanking of chains and the flames flared in the fireplace. His eyes widened slightly for only a moment as a specter appeared in front of him. Had it been in his nature he would have laughed at the sight of his old business partner, Jaken, standing in front of him.

"Sesshoumaru, you are in danger if you do not change your ways!"

He scoffed as he laid his drink on the table. "I supposed I've had one too many today."

Jaken held a hand up and showed that the flesh from some of his fingers had rotted away.

"Okay, suppose I do believe spirits walk among the living, why are you here?"

"As humans we must all walk with our fellow man, either in life or death."

"So then why the chains?"

Jaken laughs. "I forged my own chains in life, as do you."

"Then what can I do to change it?"

"I have no words of comfort for you. In life I spent all my time devoted to work and the office, now I have eternity to wander the world. It is torture my friend. If fact, any human who does no good in the world is to be chained and bound to the physical world as I am."

"You were always a good business man, Jaken. That must count for something in the afterlife."

Cold laughter resounded through the room. "My profession was not the same as my business, or the business of all humans. Charity, mercy, forbearance, and benevolence, these are the things intrusted to us, things that we either accept or deny."

Sesshoumaru shook his head as he thought of the woman and young girl collecting for charity outside the office. Perhaps if he had shown the slightest compassion for them he would have been able to save his soul.

"This season is the worst... While I was alive I never bothered to looked to the heavens. Perhaps they would have turned me in the right direction and saved my soul for eternal damnation. You, Sesshoumaru Takahashi, have a chance to escape hell. You will be visited by three spirits. The first will arrive at one Christmas morning, the next at the same time on the next night, and the last at midnight the following night. You have been warned my friend," the spirit says as it hovers toward the window.

Sesshoumaru runs to the window, which has opened by itself, and is astonished by the sea of spirits, all bound by chains below.

His eyes scanned the room and he walked into the hall. A servant stopped and watched her master closely. "Sir, I've brought your meal."

He looked at her then back into his empty study. "Have you heard any strange noises?"

She turned her head to the side. "Um, no sir. Are you feeling well?"

"Hn," he stated simply. He regarded the tray in her hands. "I am not hungry. I will be retiring now, tell the other servants I am not to be disturbed."

"Yessir."

Sesshoumaru took one last look into his office before closing the door. He shook his head. "Nonsense," he muttered under his breath as he made his way to his bedroom.

**Almost A Christmas Carol**

**by ~Wick3d Ang3l~**

**Chapter Two: The Ghost of Christmas Past**

His sleep was restless and he tossed and turned. When the clock struck twelve he sat up in his bed and tossed the blankets aside. Jaken had said the first spirit would arrive at one, but he had his doubts. He paced the floor as he watched the clock. It was almost one when he decided it was all a dream and that he'd just had too much to drink.

He settled back into his bed and drew down the privacy curtains. Just as he got comfortable, the clock struck one, the lights flickered off and on, and a delicate female hand drew back the curtain. The woman standing before him was dressed in a white tunic with summer flowers adorning the front, she held a sprig of fresh holly in her hand, and there was a light shining from her head. She had an old sleeping cap tucked under her arm, and her face had a childish glow about it, despite having the body of a young woman.

Sesshoumaru rubbed his eyes quickly, but the woman was still there. "Are you the first spirit? The one Jaken told me about?"

"I am!" her voice rang, sounding as though she were far away. "I am the Ghost of Christmas Past."

"The ancient past?"

"I am the ghost of your own past, Sesshoumaru."

His arm came up and shielded his eyes from the bright light. "Can you please put your cap on?"

"What? You would cover my light with your worldly hands? This cap is made of your passions and the passions of those like you! I have been forced to wear this blasted thing for more years than you've been alive." She walked toward the window and opened it. "Come with me."

"You are a spirit! I am human, I will be killed if I step from the window," Sesshoumaru protested.

The Ghost sighed. "I'm supposed to give you this whole speech about how if you would look into your past instead of trying to block it out you will be upheld, blah blah blah... but here's the deal, if you don't follow me you're going to hell so are you coming or not?"

Sesshoumaru gulped and took the spirits hand. Suddenly they were in the middle of a garden. Sesshoumaru blinked continuously as it just couldn't be. This was the garden behind the mansion he'd lived in as a child. His lip gave the slightest quiver as memories of the past flooded in.

The Ghost walked toward a small town and Sesshoumaru followed close behind. The towns people all smiled and wished each other a Merry Christmas. The Ghost smirked as she watched him fight the urge to smile.

"It seems everyone is enjoying their Christmas, especially all the children who are home from school," Sesshoumaru observed.

The scene around them changed and The Ghost shook her head sadly. "Not all of them..." she said softly as she wiped the frost away from the window.

Inside the empty boarding school a young Sesshoumaru sat alone, reading a novel, and ignoring his growling stomach. Sesshoumaru wept quietly as he recalled his lonely holidays as a child. The place was cold and desolate, much like his office and home, much like his heart.

The Ghost blinked and in a flash the scene before them changed yet again. A teenaged Sesshoumaru was met by his mother at the school. She told him that his father has left and she wanted him to come home for it was time to be the man of the house. The young man was conflicted in feelings, but was ultimately happy to be returning home.

"I thought she wanted me home because she loved me or missed me," he said, his eyes never leaving the scene before him. "At that time I didn't realize that she just wanted someone to take care of her."

The Ghost frowned. "Sadly, your mother did not die a woman. She may have had the physical appearance, but her heart was small and cold. It takes a large heart to be fully grown."

He nodded in understanding.

"Your father may have had his flaws, but after meeting Izayoi he became a full man. His heart was full of love instead of doubt and contempt and he died a happy man."

He nodded again. There was so much of his father in Inuyasha, at least what his father had become before his death.

The Ghost smirked, satisfied that she'd gotten through to him at least a bit. "Follow me."

He walked behind her quietly and the scene around them transformed into a city instead of a village. All around them people were rushing to get ready for Christmas.

"Do you remember this place?" she asked as they stopped in front of an old office building.

"Of course! This is where I took my first internship before college!" he stated, his voice teetering on the edge of excitement.

The Ghost nodded while they watched the old man and his interns. "Tonight," the man started, "we are going to have a Christmas party! I need everyone to pitch in so we can get the lobby cleared out and the decorations put up!"

Everyone in the room jumped up and got to work getting ready for the party. Soon the lobby was filled with people talking and laughing. Mr. Myoga and his wife joined the festivities and a bright glow seemed to take over the whole room as they danced and sang merrily. As the glow on the faces of the party goers grew so did the light emitting from The Ghost.

"Does such an inexpensive celebration really deserve to be praised?" The Ghost asked as she watched the light dance in Sesshoumaru's eyes.

"Why shouldn't it!? What does it matter what he spent as long as people enjoyed themselves and left happier than they were..." he stopped and looked to the ground. "I suppose after all the hard work she's done Kagome deserves a thank you or two..."

Again The Ghost smirked in satisfaction, this one seemed to be a quick learner.

The Ghost frowned as she presented him with yet another vision. While this was a vision of the past, it was not so long ago. A twenty-five-year-old Sesshoumaru was sitting with a woman of about the same age. Her tears glittered in the light that The Ghost emitted.

"I can't do this any more Sesshoumaru. I honestly think this would be easier to understand if you were spending your nights with another woman, but this is ridiculous! You've abandoned me for your love of money for the last time. I can't spend my life waiting for you to realize what really matters because honestly I don't think that will ever happen," the woman said softly, her eyes filled with hurt and resolve.

"I don't want to see any more of this," Sesshoumaru stated angrily.

"You must watch if you are to redeem yourself of your past mistakes," The Ghost replied sadly.

"I know what matters!" the young Sesshoumaru yelled. "I work so we can have a proper life."

"A proper life!? You work because you care only about your money. When we met, you had a passion for life, you are not that man," the woman cried. "You have changed."

"We met in college. Over my years of studying I have gained more wisdom. The world doesn't run on fun and fairytales. It runs on work and money."

"Then you can marry your work and money." She placed the ring in his hand and walked out.

The Ghost wiped a tear as she looked at Sesshoumaru, who closed his eyes and looked away to try to hide the pain.

"I have one last thing to show you," she said before laying a hand on his shoulder and taking him to a scene one year before.

In front of them stood the same young woman cuddling a small baby in her arms. Beside her stood a man with a little boy about two years old.

"This could have been your life Sesshoumaru. If you hadn't been so selfish you could be the one there with her, but your love of money caused you to sacrifice it."

He shook his head. "She left me! Did you not see it? She left me!"

"Ah, but you abandoned her long before she left Sesshoumaru. You left her behind to pursue your love of money."

The husband looked at his wife. "I saw your old friend Sesshoumaru the other day. He was sitting alone in a diner by that office building he works in. He seemed to be quite alone in the world. A shame really, that's no life for anyone to live."

"Even a man who does not know you feels sorry for you."

Sesshoumaru glared at her in anger. "Why did you show me this? What is the point?"

"These visions are what YOU made them. Don't blame me!"

He lunged at The Ghost who seemed to change as she fought him off. In her eyes he could see all of the people he had cared about, all the people he had lost, and most importantly all the people he had hurt.

It was only now that he realized what she was doing. Having seen his past so fresh and with new eyes, there was no way he could go back to being the man he was before. He could not just shut the world out and pretend they didn't matter, no it was much too late for that. With this realization came exhaustion. Soon his fight against her turned to nothing more than a hapless effort and then nothing. Once he stopped, he looked at her, his eyes forlorn for the loss of his ignorance. "Thank you..." he said quietly as he dozed off into a deep sleep.

---

A/N: Ta-da! This chapter is finished. I'm not really sure I'll have it done by Christmas though. I have to work every day until the New Year :( I'm really trying I promise!

**Almost A Christmas Carol**

**by ~Wick3d Ang3l~**

**Chapter Three: The Ghost of Christmas Present**

Sesshoumaru crossed his arms as he waited for the second spirit to arrive. It was now almost one and he was prepared for anything and nothing would take him by surprise. When one came he still sat, patient as ever, awaiting his visitor. The minutes ticked by and he became agitated. It was now fifteen past one and there was still no ghost!

It was only when he climbed out of his bed that he noticed a light under his door. By this time most of his servants were in bed and surely none of them would come near his bedroom and risk waking him.

His hand hesitated on the door. After his experience the previous night he wasn't sure that he was ready for what this spirit would have for him. He walked into the hallway and noticed that the light was coming from the room next to his. This piqued his interest because that room was left empty. No sooner had he placed a hand on the knob and a voice from inside beckoned him to enter.

Sesshoumaru opened the door and before him sat a woman, who looked suspiciously like the spirit from the previous night. Around her sat more holiday decorations than he'd seen in his entire life. There was a large Christmas tree, buffets of food and wine, and there was a roaring fire in the fire place. "Come in and know me better!" she called out to him.

He raised a skeptical eyebrow at her. "Aren't you the ghost of Christmas Past?"

"Shhh, that's our secret! We had a short budget and couldn't afford to hire more spirits, we're not cheap ya know?"

"Obviously you must be..."

She opened her mouth to reply and shrugged. "Eh, you might be right, but on with the story!"

The Ghost ushered him into the room. Her robe clung to her frame loosely and her hair was long and flowing. She looked at him. "So, are you ready for the next adventure?"

He shrugged. "I suppose so."

He reached out and touched her robe, immediately they were transported to a city on a clear Christmas morning. Despite the cold, dreary weather there was an air of cheer and happiness. The spirit walked slowly, crunching the snow under her feet. "I love that sound! That has to be the best sound in the world!"

"What sound is that?"

"The sound of snow under my feet on Christmas morning," she answered with a smile.

When she stopped he looked up to see that they were at the hospital. She walked in and he followed close behind, looking around at the families who sat together, awaiting news of their loved ones welfare.

"Why are we here?" he asked tentatively.

She stopped in front of a door and turned to him. "Look inside and find out."

He poked his head in the door and saw Kagome sitting at the bedside, tears glittering in her eyes as she looked down at the little girl.

"What if Santa doesn't stop to see me this year because I wasn't at home?" the little girl asked, her voice a mixture of sadness and disappointment.

Kagome put on a fake smile as she looked at her daughter. "Grandma went to see what Santa left for you, she's going to bring your presents here. Even Uncle Souta is going to wait to open his until he gets here."

"So Santa didn't forget me?"

"Nobody could ever forget you Rin."

"Momma... Do you think daddy is watching us from heaven?"

A tear rolled down Kagome's cheek. "Of course he is."

Sesshoumaru watched the scene before him with a heavy heart. Kagome was always so cheery, never had he considered the pain she might be feeling.

The Ghost leaned against the wall and watched the scene in sadness. Her heart broke for the poor young woman.

"What is she sick with?" came Sesshoumaru's slightly warmer voice.

"Meningitis," she answered quietly.

"Will she make it?"

"Why do you care? She's just one less person in the world if she doesn't. You never spared a thought for others before, why now?"

Sesshoumaru lowered his head, his hair covering his eyes. He had no reply because the spirit was right.

A doctor walked in placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder. Kagome nodded and looked down at Rin. "Mommy has to go talk to the doctor. Why don't you try to get some rest?"

"Okay," Rin answered.

Kagome followed the doctor and they stopped in the hallway. "We got lucky Ms. Higurashi, we caught it before it got too serious. I'm going to need you, her father, and anyone else who spends a lot of time with her to come in for testing"

Kagome hugged her arms to her chest. "Her father passed away last year, but I'll let my mother and brother know."

The doctor nodded and jotted down some notes on his clip board. "I'll be back to check on the patient in a little while."

Kagome's mother waved as she walked down the hall. "I brought the presents! And you I found that Santa left a few gifts for Souta and I as well..." she said. "You know you didn't have to buy us anything Kagome. Money is tight and I just don't want you spending all of it on us."

"Mom, it's Christmas. Who cares if the bills get paid a little late, family is what really matters," she said, hugging her mother. "Where is Souta?"

"He's getting the chicken out of the car. I know it's not a proper Christmas feast, but I couldn't afford a whole turkey dinner..."

"Just being here together makes things better Momma."

The Ghost laid a hand on Sesshoumaru's shoulder. "Our time is short. Let us move on."

As they walked the halls of the hospital joy seemed to be in every corner, no matter the circumstance. Some families sat together, praying, some sang Christmas songs, and some exchanged gifts.

Sesshoumaru seemed confused when the scene changed to the home of his half brother. "Why are we here?"

"Silly man, haven't you realized all it takes to know the answer is opening your eyes?"

He shrugged and walked into the living room where several people stood and conversed merrily. "It's always 'Hn' this and 'Hn' that. Seriously, the guy is like a breathing block of ice," one of the party goers said, causing the group around him to laugh.

"He's not THAT bad," Inuyasha defended.

"Oh, come on Inuyasha! You've invited him to our Christmas gatherings every year and each time you've been met with a rather rude decline," his wife Kikyo argued back.

"Ah, but perhaps one day he will accept my invitation! Even if he doesn't I hope that he can at least show some mercy toward poor Kagome. The woman has enough on her plate, what with Kouga passing last year and now Rin being ill."

"Mercy? Please, Sesshoumaru doesn't know the meaning on the word. Knowing him he probably wanted her to work on Christmas!" his friend, Miroku, threw in.

At this statement Sesshoumaru felt a pang of guilt. He had wanted her to work Christmas and felt no remorse in doing so. Now he wished he could take back the whole conversation. He would tell her of course she could have Christmas off and that she could have the day after off if she pleased. He couldn't believe how cold and callous he had been toward her.

Sesshoumaru in silence watched as the partygoers enjoyed dancing and playing games. Finally they all sat around the room as they played a guessing game. When it was Inuyasha's turn Kikyo was the first to speak. "I don't even have to guess that hard. You're thinking about your brother."

Inuyasha nodded. He cleared his throat and raised his glass. "I'd like to make a toast to the health of friends and family, those who are here and those who are not. I'd especially like to toast to the well-being of Sesshoumaru."

"To Sesshoumaru!" everyone called as they raised their glasses together.

Sesshoumaru arrived back at his home feeling even more guilty than when he started. His heart was heavy as he watched The Ghost start to retreat. Something caught his eye as she shooed something away from him. He grabbed her arm and turned her toward him only to see two severely deformed children clinging to The Ghost's robe for a hope of survival.

"What are they?" Sesshoumaru asked, repulsion obvious in his features.

"The boy is Ignorance, and the girl is Want," she said, indicating each child respectively. "You must beware them both, but the boy is doomed, he has no chance."

"Is there nothing you can do for them?"

"Ah, but you don't want to help them, the state takes enough of your wages to help those in need, remember." The Ghost turned away just before the clock struck twelve. "This is it Sesshoumaru. You have this one last chance to reprieve yourself or you shall end up like these children." She disappeared and the clock made the first chime of the twelve o'clock hour.

---

A/N: Okay, well I'm going to stick with this and finish it, there is really only one chapter left, but I can't make any promises as to when it will be done. I'm sorry if it's not as good as when I started, but this has by far been the worst Christmas of my life so my Christmas spirit went kaput...

**Almost A Christmas Carol**

**by ~Wick3d Ang3l~**

**Chapter Four: The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come**

As the grandfather clock in his bedroom made the eleventh strike a ghostly smoke filled the room. When the smoke cleared on the twelfth strike there was a cloaked figure standing in the middle of the mist. Sesshoumaru stared at the figure, a feeling of dread washing over him.

"Are you the last spirit?" he asked, his voice unwavering despite the fear he felt.

The cloaked figure simply outstretched its arm, a small, pale hand pointing toward the door.

He shrugged and walked to the door, the spirit close behind him. He opened the door and stepped out, into the lobby of The Federal Reserve Bank of New York. Before them stood two men making light conversation.

"Yeah, I heard he passed away in his sleep," the first man said.

"I wonder what he did with all that money," the second inquired.

"Knowing the greedy bastard he probably asked them to bury it with him!"

Both men laughed. "I doubt anyone will even go to his funeral."

"I'll go if they offer a free lunch!"

Both laughed again and went about their business.

The spirit pointed to another group of men also discussing the death. "So the devil finally got his due, eh?" one man said.

The other just nodded. "I'm sure he requested a special room, just for himself and his money."

The other laughed. "Well at least he doesn't have to deal with this awful cold weather."

"I heard it's not supposed to be getting warm anytime soon."

"Who died?" Sesshoumaru asked the spirit, who remained silent. He thought for a moment. "Well it can't be Jaken they're discussing since this is supposed to be the future, but I can't think of anyone else they could be talking about... Oh well, I guess if I'm going to learn any thing from all this I should listen to every word they say regardless. Maybe when I see my future self it will all make sense," he rambled to himself.

The spirit walked away with Sesshoumaru following close behind. When they stopped, they were in a poor district of the city. He looked around, trying to gain familiarity with his surroundings, but realized he'd never ever been there. In front of them there was a woman trying to sell some items to a pawn broker.

"Here, just tell me what this will fetch me," she said as she shoved a box of odds and ends in the pawn broker's direction.

"Well, it depends, where did you get it?" the man asked.

"The man I work for died and these are some of his belongings. With him dead I have no job, I need some money and nobody will miss it anyway, so how much can I get?"

Sesshoumaru was appalled by the scene before him. "Has she no respect for the dead? I mean, to think people can act like that! That could be one of my servants!"

The Ghost then took him to an empty funeral home. A closed casket sat in the front of the abandoned room. The spirit pointed to the casket, as if daring him to open it. Sesshoumaru took a few steps forward and stopped, knowing he would not be able to do it. "This man's obsession with money doesn't seem to have helped him in death. Does no one care about his passing? Please, show me that someone out there felt something!"

The Ghost nodded slightly and took him to a home where a woman sat, wringing her hands nervously. A man walked in and took her hands. "The man we were indebted to has died."

The woman clapped excitedly and hugged her husband close to her. "Oh thank goodness!" she exclaimed, then immediately blushed. "How rude of me..."

"It's okay. The debt is being passed on to another, but by the time it's due we will have the money."

Sesshoumaru frowned. "How is it that the only emotion people can show for this poor man's death is joy? Can't you show me any warmth from the whole ordeal?"

The Ghost returned him the Kagome's house, where the usual bustle and noise was replaced with solemn silence. Her brother Souta sat at the kitchen table and Mrs. Higurashi kept herself busy cleaning and preparing to cook dinner.

"Kagome is late," Mrs. Higurashi said quietly.

"She seems to be a bit later getting home every day now," Souta replied.

The Ghost took him to a cemetery where Kagome wept quietly over a tiny grave. Flowers adorned the small grave and seemed to stick out brightly in contrast to the white snow. She reached out and ran a hand over the headstone, clearing it of snow. Sesshoumaru nearly gasped when he realized that his was the grave of her daughter Rin.

Sesshoumaru watched as she got up and walked to another grave, one he assumed belonged to Rin's father.

"I know it's strange," she whispered. "Me caring for you, even through everything that happened." Her voice seemed to crack. "I think that I could have loved you if things had been different. You were always so cold, but in my heart I always felt that given the right chance you could have..." Her voice broke and she knelt down and wiped the snow from the headstone. The Ghost pointed at the name. 'Sesshoumaru Takahashi' it read.

He looked to the spirit. "Am I the man they spoke so horribly about? The one who lay in that casket with no one to mourn my death?"

The Ghost nodded in confirmation.

Sesshoumaru reached out to Kagome, the only person seeming to care about his death. "Please, let me know what I can do to save my soul. Please, tell me how to keep from ending up like this! Is there still hope for me?"

The Ghost's outstretched hand began to shake and he clutched it.

"Do I have a hope for redemption? I promise I will honor Christmas in my heart and I will live by the lessons I have learned! Please just tell me I can stop all this from happening!"

The Ghost yanked and pulled to free itself, but his hold was strong, as was his resolve. As he clutched the spirit to him and begged for forgiveness it shrank. When he opened his eyes, he realized that he was holding his own bedpost.

Sesshoumaru leapt from his bed in joy as he realized he was still in his room. A hearty laugh escaped his lips as he walked out into the hallway. Wondering what day it was, he asked a servant who just happened to be cleaning his study.

Her face contorted into confusion. "It's Christmas sir," she replied.

"Christmas!" he stated in excitement. "How splendid! Go tell Kaede to bake the largest turkey she can find!"

The girl nodded and disappeared down the stairs.

He turned back into his room and picked out a pair of jeans and a black silk, button down shirt. He dressed and ran a brush through his long silver hair. For a long time he had thought of his early graying as a burden, but today it didn't seem to bother him a bit. He dabbed on some cologne and jogged down the stairs. "How long will it be before the turkey is ready?" he asked as he poked his head into the kitchen.

"A few hours sir," Kaede replied.

"Fantastic! I will be home in a few hours then!"

Kaede watched in confusion as he slipped on a pair of shoes and a jacket and left.

Sesshoumaru drove quickly toward the city and stopped at a department store. On his way in he saw the woman from the day before and stopped her. He pulled out his wallet and handed her a check written for a generous amount of money. "I only ask that you be sure to visit me again in the future!"

As he walked through the store he smiled and laughed with children and adults alike. Once he was finished, he took his items to the front desk to be wrapped. As he carried his items to the car, he looked at his watch, deciding that the turkey should be finished by now and returning home. On his drive home he called the hospital Rin was in and asked for her room number.

"Miss Rin was released just an hour or so ago," the nurse on the phone replied.

"How wonderful!" he said and thanked the woman for her time.

When he arrived at his house, he walked into the kitchen, grabbed the turkey, thanked Kaede, and gave his staff the rest of the day off with pay. "It is Christmas after all!"

He loaded the turkey into his car and drove as quickly as he could to an apartment building. He parked and pulled a large present and one of the small bags from his car. He decided he would take care of the rest later.

---

Kagome smiled as Rin opened another gift. The doctor had told them that she would need a lot of rest and fluids, but that if they watched her closely she would recover. She said a silent thank you to the gods as her daughter squealed in delight and hugged the doll to her chest.

A knock on the door caused the family to look at each other in confusion. Kagome got up and walked to the door. Her jaw dropped when she opened it and saw Sesshoumaru looking back at her. "Mr. Takahashi...?"

"Merry Christmas!" he bellowed. "Call me Sesshoumaru!" He placed the gift in her arms. "This is for Rin." She stared at him in confusion as he pulled something out of the little bag. "And this is for you," he whispered, holding a sprig of mistletoe over her head and kissing her passionately. When he stepped back, Kagome's face held a certain light.

"Christmas wishes do come true!" they heard Rin call from behind her.

They both laughed and she stepped to the side. "So, um, would you like to come in?"

He nodded and came in, ruffling Rin's hair as he knelt in front of her. "So was Santa good to you this year?"

"Oh yes!" Kagome smiled as she watched Sesshoumaru listen intently to Rin. She had a feeling that this would be the first of many Merry Christmases for them all.

---

A/N: I know it's late, but it's finished! That's what matters right? Well a belated Merry Christmas and an early Happy New Year to all! Please review and let me know what you think!


End file.
